isufandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaros
Captain Barbaros is a supporting character of Ys VIII and the Captain of the Ship Lombardia. Character Plot Captain Barbaros travels the seas with his crew at the Lombardia Ship and on a sail heading from Xandria to the continent of Eresia. He employs Adol and Dogi in exchange for boarding his ship, and he is also paying them for their service. Later on the game, Barbaros asked the presence of Adol into his deck to share the stories of the Mysterious Isle of Seiren. He enjoys Adol's spirit as an adventurer and would gladly accompany him to the isle if it is only possible. Before he dismiss Adol, he ordered him to be part of the security that will patrol the perimeters of the ship at the night as the festivity goes on. He greated the passengers of his ship at the feast and gave a brief feature of Lombardia into them. Barbaros has soon exits the hall into his deck and again asked Adol to come to him. He was about to show the Isle of Seiren and then a sudden big boom shocks the entire ship. Barbaros questioned his crew from the pipeline network, and he didn't got the answer. Then a scream from three passengers alerted him, and Adol as the latter dashed outside, just to see a giant tentacle tackling the ship's deck from the starboard. A sudden change of weather pattern envelopes the ship with heavy rain, huge waves and thunderstorm. Even though with Adol's effort against the giant tentacle, it was inevitable to destroy it and succeeded in destroying the Lombardia. It drowned the ship upside down by pulling it via starboard and every passengers of the ship got into the sea, which in turn others have survived and others died. The survivors were somehow drifted ashore the Isle of Seiren and no one knows how to escape it eventually. After the ship sank he wander around the island to look for survivors, he eventually arrived into the rock walled shore in the Southernmost area and entered a cave just behind an elevated land that heads into a dead end cliff. He was chased by Adol and Laxia inside the cave and met them at the high cliffs. Barbaros apologized to Laxia about the events that behold their situation. He added more evidence to what Adol told her in the tragedy which has finally convinced the noble lady. Together with the two, he strolled back to the rocky area, which he asked them about the good features of the area. They decided to declare it as their retreat, calling it the Castaway Village, and assigned Adol to draw a Cartography of the entire Seiren Isle while he ventures and searches for other survivors. Barbaros started transforming their base into a village. He stumbled unto Dogi lately when he strolled the shores at the south of their base. The two cooperated then to rapidly make changes to their base and found the improvements when Adol and Laxia returned with Sahad who was been saved from a rampaging Ancient Beast. He assigned Dogi to resume the transformation of the Castaway Village, while he will be patrolling the perimeters as well as making strategies in defending their base. Barbaros was about to give his apology to Sahad about the incident, but Sahad interrupted his speech and disregarded his apology. He accepts what had happened as a fellow man of the seas and he somehow fears it is the Legendary Beast of the Sea, the Kraken. As the morning comes, Barbaros wakes up earlier to patrol the area. He accidentally met a parrot in the cliffs at the shore, and letting it study the human language since it is domesticated for somehow. The parrot, named Parro, is however more adept in copying Dogi's speech patterns and cranky words. He met Adol's group and asked them to search for the survivor that Dogi saw in the White Sand Cape, which later on was rescued and brought back to the Castaway Village. He made ammends for Alison for her dress shop at the cavern, and also for other survivors who are later on brought to the village. As the search continues, Barbaros added a task to Adol's group: to search for resources to build a high altitude outpost at the center of the village. It will serve as a reconnaissance if intruders will try to invade their village and with the help of Parro, the villagers can send intruder messages into Adol's group. Adol's group managed to rescue more survivors and has succeeded to enter the Schlamm Jungle, but a surprising news have startled the group: Captain Barbaros was attacked by someone. Although it was not life threatening, his wounds affected the nerves of his knees that temporarily disabled him to walk. However, Carlan was attacked at the farm while he is strolling which rushed the group to help him. The top brass of the village: Adol, Dogi, Sahad, Laxia, and Aaron met in the campfire area to discuss on how to find the culprit. They discussed the culprit who left a message with a name "Nemo" that means nameless in the Romun Language. Later Aaron assumed it as the Nameless Slasher, and alerted the group for his stealthy act of terror and killings which is infamous to their country. They were unable to search for him since it is getting darker so they decided to patrol the village and have schedules for others to fill their posts. In the next morning, Adol and his group were assigned to look for evidences by asking certain villagers: Captain Barbaros, Doctor Kiergaard, and Sir Carlan. They managed to get a little information from Captain Barbaros: whom he saw the culprit far from him when it attacked him, while Sir Carlan says that it suddenly hit his legs, and Kiergaard: the wounds did not fatally wound them and the weapon used is somewhat thin. Kiergaard later said he traveled to the land of Altago while the said country is still at war with the Romun Empire. Adol's group suddenly saw someone exits the village into the riverbank and thanks to Sahad, Laxia would be decapitated if he wasn't saw the string installed at the nearby tree. They later on showed Aaron about it, and gave the other info's to him, but one thing has cleared his mind: Kiergaard's statement about him at Altago while the war is still on going. They inquired the doctor in his clinic but he wasn't there and Aaron decided to search for evidence in the bed as he saw another metal strings below it. They finally saw Kiergaard at the cliffs of the shore and finally declared himself the Nameless Slasher as he fled to the Nameless Shore where he made a trap for the chasing group of Adol: a kid dressed with white coat of the Lombardia ship. A slight battle begun and Captain Barbaros tried to save the little girl but in turn was set with more string wire traps that eventually gave him fatal wounds. The slasher escaped once again asking for Adol and the others to chase him down. Kiergaard stopped in the place where Adol's group fought an Ancient Species and makes his final stand. He discussed his ideologies about good and evil, as he would rather be the evil one. Kiergaard then proclaimed to kill Adol next because he is the symbol of hope for the other villagers. However, Adol and the others managed to defeat him yet it isn't enough until a similar Ancient Specie arrived and drags him into the deeper parts of the Island which ultimately killed him. Later on Adol's company returned to see Captain Barbaros, but he is already in the brink of death. He finally asked Adol to lead them since he doesn't want to burden the others anymore. He declined Sahad's debate for him to return for his daughter. Unfortunately Barbaros died after that and his remains were buried in the higher cliffs where Shoebill stands by.Category:Characters Category:Ys VIII Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Barbaros